familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1400
Year 1400 was a leap year starting on Thursday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar. Events of 1400 *Frederick is declared as a rival to the Holy Roman Emperor to Emperor Wenceslaus. However, Frederick is murdered shortly after. **August - The princes of the German states vote to depose Wenceslaus as Holy Roman Emperor due to his weak leadership and his mental illnesses. ***21 August - Rupert, Count Palatine of the Rhine, is elected as Holy Roman Emperor. *Timur defeats both the Ottoman Empire and the Mamluk Sultanate of Egypt to capture the city of Damascus in present-day Syria. Much of the city's inhabitants are subsequently massacred by Timur's troops. *Timur conquers the Empire of The Black Sheep Turkomans in present-day Armenia and the Jalayirid Dynasty in present-day Iraq. Black Sheep ruler Qara Yusuf and Jalayirid Sultan Ahmad flee and take refuge with the Ottoman Sultan Bayezid I. * January - Henry IV quells the Epiphany Rising and executes the Earls of Kent, Huntingdon and Salisbury and the Baron le Despencer for their attempt to have Richard II of England restored as King. **14 February - Richard II of England dies by means unknown in Pontefract Castle. It is likely that King Henry IV ordered the death of Richard by starvation to prevent further uprisings. * September 16 - Owain Glyndŵr is proclaimed Prince of Wales by his followers and begins attacking English strongholds in north-east Wales. *Scotland resists an English invasion led by Harry Hotspur. *In present-day Korea, King Jeongjong of Joseon abdicates in fear of an attack by his ambitious younger brother, Taejong. Taejong succeeds to the throne. *Prince Parameswara establishes the Malacca Sultanate in present-day western Malaysia and northern Sumatra. *Five year old Tran An is forced to abdicate as ruler of Dai Viet (now Vietnam) in favour of his maternal grandfather Ho Quy Ly, ending the Tran Dynasty and starting the Hồ Dynasty. Ho Quy Ly subsequently changes the country's name to Dai Ngu. *Hananchi succeeds Min as King of Hokuzan in present-day north Okinawa, Japan. *Wallachia (now southern Romania) resists an invasion by the Ottomans. * Jean Froissart completes his Chronicles detailing the events of the 14th Century in France. * The Medici family becomes powerful in Florence. *December - Manuel II Palaiologos becomes the first (and last) Byzantine emperor to visit England. * Europe is reported to have around 52 million inhabitants. Births *January 13 - Infante John of Portugal, the Constable (†1442) *December 25 - John Sutton, Lord Lieutenant of Ireland (died 1487) *''date unknown'' **James Touchet (died 1459) **Luca della Robbia, Florentine sculptor (died 1482) **Isabella (died 1453) **Richard Neville, English politician (died 1460) **Owen Tudor, Welsh courtier (died 1461) Deaths * January 5 **John Montacute, English politician (executed) **Thomas Holland, English politician (executed) (born 1374) * January 13 - Thomas le Despenser, English politician (executed) * January 16 - John Holland, English politician (executed) * February 14 - King Richard II of England (probably murdered) (born 1367) * April 28 - Baldus de Ubaldis, Italian jurist (born 1327) * 5 June - Frederick, rival Holy Roman Emperor * October 25 - Geoffrey Chaucer, English poet *''date unknown'' **Narayana Pandit, Indian mathematician (born 1340) **Ralph Strode, English scholar (born 1350)